pokeomegafandomcom-20200214-history
The Forum Rules
The Omega Forums were a place to post and enjoy yourself and interact with the community. After the game and the forums were taken down, the Omega Remains forums were created. Currently they can be found at ☀http://omegaremains.000webhostapp.com/ However, they are for the most part inactive, and most of the community members have either moved on, or are active on the Omega Remains discord server instead. Below is the list of rules for the forums. No advertising Advertising for yours or someone else's Pokémon RPG site is not permitted, whether it is via PMs, your profile, or trade notes. Minimum Penalty: 3 day suspension from game No harassing/flaming/offensive language Harassment is unnecessary actions or words that result in a member feeling uncomfortable and unsafe. Flaming is the act of insulting another member, in any way. These are not allowed along with swearing, or using offensive language of any kind. Minimum Penalty: 3-7 day suspension from game (depending on severity) Do not post inappropriate images or links Posting of inappropriate images or links via PMs, your profile, or trade notes will result in a suspension. Remember this game also targets a young audience. Minimum Penalty: 1-4 week suspension from game Do not abuse errors or bugs found in the game If you have found an error or a bug, report it on the forums in the designated Errors/Bug Report forum and do not abuse it. Minimum Penalty: 2-3 week suspension from game (depending on severity). Excessive abuse may result in a permanent ban No posting about your ban/suspension outside of the Ban-fightbacks forum. You are not allowed to post or complain about your ban/suspension/kick anywhere on the forums except for the Ban-fightbacks forum. This only attracts spam and unnecessary/unwanted attention. Instead, follow the link given on Omega's main page and follow the instructions to leave a post in the Ban-fightbacks forum, a moderator will then take a look at it as soon as possible. Minimum Penalty: +1 to 2 warning points (on forums) depending on the severity. No scamming Scamming a member is promising them one thing but then doing another. You may not scam a member out of their Pokémon. Attempting to scam will also result in a suspension. If you have been scammed, PM an admin or moderator with proof, do not make a thread about it. Minimum Penalty: 2 week suspension for attempting to scam and 1 month suspension for each scam. Excessive scamming may result in a permanent ban One account per person only Simple enough, each person is allowed one account. Furthermore, each home is allowed three accounts. You are also not allowed to give/accept an account to/from another player. In other words, you should only be accessing one account, yours! If you have anyone that shares the same computer or internet connection as you do, trading starters, high-level Pokémon, premium/event Pokémon, and/or legendaries with them for 'junk' (regular map(s), swarm(s)) is not allowed. Minimum Penalty: Permanent ban of each additional account created and at least a 2 week ban (including deletion of any cheated Pokémon/items) of original account No hacking Hacking is not accepted on this website. You may not hack in any way, whether it is to break into another member's account or to cheat the game (somehow). Remember: Staff members will NEVER ask for your Game or Forum passwords. Minimum Penalty: Permanent ban of account created No Staff Impersonation Impersonating a Staff member basically means pretending to be one or claiming to have moderator privileges which you do not have. It is under no circumstances justified and immediate action will be taken against anyone doing so. Remember: Staff members will NEVER ask for your Game or Forum passwords. Minimum Penalty: 1 month to permanent ban of account created, depending on severity. No macroeing Macroeing is the use of 3rd party software or macro keys to play the game or take over functions for you, these hacking devices and any forms of bot programs that play the game for you or take over functions (autoclickers). Botting is severely against the rules and anyone caught will be removed from Omega. Minimum Penalty: Permanent ban of account caught macroeing. No offensive usernames/clannames: You may not utilize a username/clanname with offensive content, such as coarse/racist/sexist/taboo language or offensive symbolism. This includes anything that may offend a certain group of people. Minimum Penalty: Forced change of said username/clanname. If you continue to utilize offensive names, you are subject to a permanent ban for each offending account and/or disbandment of clan with offensive username. No aiding in rulebreaking: Aiding in rulebreaking means helping someone to carry out malicious acts in any way or form. This includes helping them get around a ban, aiding them in scamming another member and so on. Basically, assisting someone in anything that violates the Pokémon Omega rules. Minimum Penalty: 1 week to permanent ban, depending on severity. Do not spam/send fake reports: While we appreciate and encourage people to report rulebreakers, it costs our Game Operators time and effort to deal with said reports. Fake and/or continuous reports which spam the same player waste a lot of our time and the sender will face punishment. We understand that not every report will be accurate, but please don't intentionally spam or send fake reports. Minimum Penalty: An initial 3 day ban is issued, repeating the offense lengthens the ban. And you Must Stay on Topic On The Forum Or A Thread And Fighting Can Get You A Warning and Remember the rules in your mind even newbies.and dont fight with mods Think about it before you fight. and im a new omega person but not a admin or mod and the rules is for so theres no adult stuff because theres a young audicience here.